Sonic's Death Bed (Feat. Mario) (alternate story sequence)
Transcript * (Mario emerges right outta the travel pipe and arrives right at the entrance of the hospital, he opens the door and walks right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Sonic the Hedgehog.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Mario opening the door to see Sonic, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates, then Mario closes the door silently while some Sonic game series are on the table side.) * Mario: "Oh dear, what a happened here?" * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Mario walks right over to the comatose Sonic. Amy holds Sonic's right hand with a depressed look on her face. Amy tears up slightly and Cream gives her a nice clean tissue.) * (Sonic begins stirring a bit.) * Amy (off screen): "Sonic?" * (Then Sonic slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Rouge goes to check her smartphone, revealing that Sega announces a new Sonic game which causes Sonic to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Amy (offscreen): "Sonic!" * Amy: "No........no.......SONIIIIIIIIIIC!" * (Mario opens his medical bag and 2 electrobytes emerge right out of it and Amy catches them and tries to shock Sonic back to life with them 3 times but to no avail.) * (Mario realizes nothing's happening 'til he realizes that he can revive Sonic with his magic 1-up mushroom, but right before he does anything to do so, Shadow grabs his right shoulder and shakes his head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Sonic.) * (Knuckles is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Knuckles: "Huh, what?" * (Knuckles takes out his smartphone.) * Knuckles: "Oh." * (Knuckles shows Mario, Cream, Blaze, Silver, Rotor, Antoine, Amy, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Rouge, Sally, Bunnie and Marine the tweet message.) * Knuckles: "Hey, look." * (Amy's sobbing heavily near Sonic's hospital bed.) * Knuckles: "Look at this." * (Amy stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: New Tomy Sonic toy collection in the works.) * (Amy's still sobbing a bit.) * Amy: In Amazement * (Sonic's mouth moves up and down and he's fully awake and alive.) * Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * (Sonic leaps right outta his hospital bed.) * Sonic: "Here I come to take more action." * (Sonic lands right back on his hospital bed.) * Amy: "Sonic!" * (Amy and Sonic snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (Mario snuggles up with Vector and he does the exact same thing with him.) * (Charmy, Cream and Marine are about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Sally, Bunnie and Rouge are smiling and chuckling in excitement.) * (Big's tearing up slightly.) * (Vector's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (Amy and Sonic are still laughing a bit and they all stare at Big who's got his smartphone out.) * (The tweet message reads: Jelly Donut Delivery on it.) * Big: "Oh, it's just my jelly donut delivery." * (Big exits Sonic's hospital room.) * (Amy and Sonic are still laughing a bit and Rouge wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (Mario takes a record player and an instrumental version of the It Doesn't Matter from Sonic Adventure 2 and its Gamecube remake: Sonic Adventure 2 Battle begins playing on it and Sonic is amazed to hear it.) * (Sally's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Shadow, Silver and Espio are just standing there in silence.) * (Amy and Sonic are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Knuckles takes out his smartphone again and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * Knuckles: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * (Knuckles's smartphone lands right on Sonic's hospital bed and the tweet message reads: A New Sonic Character Creator Game's been announced.) * (Sonic begins shriveling up a bit and he's about to close his eyes any single minute now.) * (Sonic's teammates are looking right at him just as Sonic lies right back down on his hospital bed and has flashback memories of the original classic games that he appeared in: Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog Next Generations, Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Colors, Sonic Forces and Sonic Battle.) * (Amy's tearing up slightly again.) * Sonic: "Thanks........a.........buuuuuuuuuunch." * (Sonic closes his eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Vector begins tearing up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly.) * (Rotor's also sobbing wildly.) * (Cream and Marine are also sobbing wildly.) * (Antoine's also sobbing wildly.) * (Rouge is also sobbing wildly.) * (Mario and Tails are also tearing up slightly.) * (Big returns to Sonic's hospital room with his jelly donut order.) * Big: "Who wants a jelly donut?" * (Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Vector, Rotor, Antoine, Sally, Bunnie, Cream, Marine, Rouge and Mario (except Shadow, Silver and Espio) are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Big with his jelly donut order.) * (Big opens the jelly donut box and finds jelly donuts inside of it.) * Big: "I'm pretty sure there's no coconut on any of them." * (Amy's sobbing heavily on Sonic's hospital bed and Sonic's power ring drops right down on the hospital floor and it fades to a black screen.) * Tails (off screen): "Soniiiiiiiiiic!" Category:Deathbed (alternate story sequence) Category:Alternate Story Sequence